Pikmin 360
Pikmin 360 is a game exclusive to the Xbox 360. It has a large array of achievements, holding up to 3,000 unlockable gamerscore. Story Louie was kidnapped by the mysterious pikmin, and the S.S Dolphin is in for repair due to it crashing in Pikmin: The Krowing. Meanwhile, a colony of white pikmin was wiped out with the exception of a sole survivor, Polk-a white pikmin still with a leaf. With help from the yellow Pikmin-Pikamin-he must rescue Louie and get him to Hocotate. Gameplay The gameplay is changed a major amount. You do not pluck pikmin, and you play as one. The D-pad and analog stick are both usable. A is jump, B is tackle and X+C are special attacks. Bosses The game makes you encounter unusual bosses. BOSS 1-Red Bulborb *Red Bulborb is a difficult boss from the very start, requiring you to be eaten. Inside his stomach you must, while avoiding stomach acid, hit the sides. This requires the flight power up found early in the game. BOSS 2-Pikiqueen *Pikiqueen is the same size as you. Her strategy is simply... Send grey pikmin at you. The only way to defeat her is to get the grey pikmin on your side by using the item pikmin whistle found earlier in the game. BOSS 3-Grey Pikamin *This takes 2 player into a new mode, as Pikamin is took over by the grey bug spread earlier by the Pikiqueen. Polk and Pikamin must battle. BOSS 4-Hairy Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb acts much differently from Red Bulborb. He is much more aggresive and will charge at you. To defeat him you must make him charge into walls. FINAL BOSS-Pikiking/3 Red Bulborbs/Infected Pikiqueen *At the start of this battle, the Pikiking will raise himself from his podium. He sends out 5 grey pikmin, which surround you. After they are defeated, he will jump down and send the Pikiqueen back out. She automatically defeats you, but is infected for making it too easy. This time you must get her to join you using the Pikiqueen whistle, so you have to run away and hit the Pikiking. He drops the whistle and you use it. Pikiqueen will team with you. Finally, as a last attempt before he dies, he sends out 3 red Bulborbs. Each character has to fight one, so on 2 player you are seperated. The Pikiking dies when you defeat the bulborbs. Louie will then be freed. The game is over. Ending After the final battle, Polk, Pikamin and Louie board the Pikiking's ship. Flying it up, they return to Pikamin's colony, getting it to form an alliance with the Grey Pikmin. The Pikiqueen rewards the two with a medal in a scene similar to the Star Wars medal ceremony, but with only the two main characters. The crowd has characters from Pikmin 3: The Dweevil's Revenge, including Dark Olimar. After being knighted they exit and the player has control again, the other areas now explorable. Alternate modes Main Pages: Pikmin 360: 2 Player Arena, Pit of 100 trials(P3:TDR) 2 Player Arena is simply a grey and red Pikmin battling, and the Pit of 100 trials is the Pikmin 3: The Dweevil's Revenge Pit of 100 trials mode. Editions Normal edition The normal edition of the game comes hosted in a case the size of a CD case. It also holds a manual. Pre-ordered edition This is the normal game, but comes with a strategy guide. Preultimate edition The Preultimate edition comes with the contents of the Pre-ordered edition contents, a tin featuring figurines of the main characters and a poster featuring every playable character in the Official Pikmin fanon timeline. Pikbox 360 The Pikbox 360 is a special edition Xbox 360 and controller. Inside is an Xbox 360 with a Pikmin Logo decal on the side, the game hosted in a steelbook case with the logo on the front/main characters on the back and a forest green controller with a mod that makes the movements more precise on the joystick. Ultimate edition this contains the contents of the Pikbox 360 and the Preultimate edition. The steelbook case is slightly bigger, now holding the CD case within it. It also comes with the soundtrack and the Pikiqueen whistle. Blue boxes Blue boxes are a new feature. Each one contains a special item, usually holding a minigame. Box 1 Box 1 contains a memory stick which can be plugged into your pod as an antivirus. In the minigame you play when you start it, you release your antivirus in a tower defense style game. You build green, neon-outline turrets to fight off red viruses. There are 5 levels and if you win, you gain a pod upgrade. Box 2 Inside box 2 is simply a cheat code scratched onto the front. The cheatcode unlocks a helmet for all modes which adds 10 defense points. Box 3 Inside the box is a bomb. It can be used in all modes. When used, hundreds of grey spores burst out and themselves explode. They take 5hp away from the victim. Trivia *Both playable characters are named after Pokemon. **Polk is named after the Weird Al song "Polkamon", shortened down. **Pikamin is named after Pokemon. This was originally going to be Polk's name, but since the 2nd player was yellow and Pikachu was yellow, Pikamin was player 2. *This is the only Pikmin game where you play as a pikmin. *21 unused models have been found, but only 3 have been recovered and decoded. **pilamon, which has the model of a red Pikmin. The script shows that it's model is meant to be a variant of a Bulborb with the stem like a red Pikmin meant to trap Olimar, but since Olimar wasn't there it wouldn't work against the Pikmin. ***pilamon is in the first DLC pack which contains all the unused levels. **simp, a wall with graffiti on it with lines from the popular TV show, the Simpsons. ***This is in the first DLC pack as well. **aaa, which comes up as an Error when browsed in a model viewer. From the script it is shown to be the 3 red bulborbs from the final boss fused, as it's first animation is called "bulbfuse", and was meant to be played during the final boss. *There are 4 unused maps, although they are now in the first DLC pack. *The game was announced to be coming on Steam. Gallery Category:Non-Canon Games